1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to uniquely encoded transaction card systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved transactional card, method for making, distributing, using, and system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a substantial market for inexpensively manufactured, individually encoded, transaction cards for such uses as store credit cards, membership cards, I.D. cards, and the like. These transaction cards typically include information which has been encoded with unique characteristics. Often this encoding is done through bar codes that are used in conjunction with an optical scanner, magnetic strips or stripes used in conjunction with a magnetic/electric scanner, and often combinations of both. These formats permit automatic machine scanning of the card for identification, transactions and so forth. Typically, these cards are supplied in sets with one or more labels, tags, and the like being supplied with each card and bearing the same individual code number as the card for attachment to application forms, membership lists, and such.
Typically, a card is a paper or plastic printed product that contains information that is affiliated with a user-specific program, group or promotion. Cards may contain unique data (applicable to that specific card), generic data (applicable to a group), customized printed graphics, associated technologies (e.g. bar code, magnetic stripe, signature panel, SIMM chip, SMART chip, microprinting). A card can be any size, but is generally in the industry described as credit-card sized, 2.125 inch by 3.375 inch object. Of note, a card may also be a reference to or be described by the term key tag. Likewise, any other size of usable planer product that can be removed from a component carrier of like materials may also generally be referred to as a card.
The terms, matrix or carrier, is a reference to the means to hold the component parts together throughout the manufacturing process and deliver the component parts to the customer in one combined piece. Generally, these are made of a material that eventually is transformed into the component parts associated with transactional card systems. A carrier unit is generally a reference to a combination of component parts within a surrounding carrier made of the same material. The carrier is often the card material that surrounds the usable product on some or all sides of the products. Usable product is the pieces that will punch out to be saved and used by the consumer such as but not limited to key tags and cards.
A magnetic stripe or strip is generally a reference to narrow band of metallized tape that can receive and store magnetic energy in one, two and/or three tracks of information. Encoding is a general reference to the placement of variable data on magnetic media via magnetic energy. It is understood that current state of the art magnetic strips or stripes are typically 0.330 inches in width and contain three tracks (Track 1, Track 2, and Track 3) a with each track generally being 0.110 inches. One of ordinary skill in the art would also understand the typical layout of the tracks, information typically associated with the tracks and the location of information. Furthermore, one skilled in the art would understand recording density, character configuration, information content, numeric bits per characteristic, number of alphanumeric characters, numeric characters, and so forth. Likewise, one so skilled would understand the process of encoding using start sentinels, field separators, end sentinel, format code, longitudinal redundancy check character, and so forth. One such type of encoding, product and system is known under the trademark MAGTEK. It is also understood that the current invention may be utilized with non standard processes known in the art and should not be considered limiting to such.
Furthermore, activation is a general reference to the systematic authorization of a card as it is first distributed for use, usually via a swipe through a point-of-sale magnetic stripe terminal or barcode scan and/or the identification, authorization and updating of a card's debit balance where the parent data control system has already been loaded with the card's identity number and the card is already considered “active—with a zero or pre-set balance”, whereby the card's activity is transmitted to the parent data control system that verifies and authorizes subsequent card activity. The term data is a general reference to any type of affiliated data that specifically relates to a carrier unit's contents, such as account number, bar code, serial number, SKU, PIN, or other identifiable data.
Cards within a like-material carrier are offered for a variety of commercial uses, such as phone cards, gift cards, membership cards, voucher cards, display cards, coupon cards, frequent shopper cards, loyalty cards, and other uses. These card-based products are often activated at the retail setting prior to issuance to the consumer via an activation swipe. When combined with a magnetic stripe on the card, traditional display cards must remove the carrier area adjacent to the beginning and end of the card's magnetic stripe for the reasons discussed herein and to generally allow for the carrier unit's encoding process. In addition, traditional display cards must remove the carrier material before and after the card's magnetic stripe cut seams due to conventional encoding equipment and standard commercial magnetic stripe readers at retail settings.
The typical carrier concept, sometimes known as a co-planer carrier, generally utilizes the traditional credit card size operation that is common in the plastic and paper card/voucher industry, such as gift cards, phone cards, loyalty cards, frequent shopper cards, membership cards, ID cards, and access cards. In the prior art, some card manufacturers have created card carrier combinations that end results in a card and two key tags, a card and one key tag, two cards only, two cards and two key tags, and one card detachable from hanging carrier. Furthermore, it is known to produce a carrier with a hang hole in the upper portion for use as a structural display carrier with the usable component parts detachable upon purchase and possibly activation.
In the prior art, manufacturers have met the needs of customers who wanted a magnetic stripe on the card or cards within a carrier product by removing the surrounding carrier material on each side of the magnetic stripe. See Prior Art FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A, and 2C. The overall card unit would be passed through standard encoding equipment that would encode the magnetic stripe information. Standard encoding equipment begins encoding the card unit based upon the first edge encountered during the encoding swipe. Because encoding units must begin encoding when an edge is encountered, the carrier material could not be present before and after the magnetic stripe on the card unit itself. Until approximately 1999, only manual encoding was an industry standard feasible and available on small desktop encoder units.
The drawbacks of this prior art approach to card carrier design are numerous. The overall carrier is weakened by the removal of carrier surrounding the card unit. This means that the unit, if bumped, bent, or twisted, often pops the card loose from the rest of the carrier due to a lack of carrier support. In manufacturing the product, this issue is especially problematic with the newer automated encoding and printing machinery that use automated feeders and transport bases. These systems are very damaging upon weaker carrier designs. In the retail setting, consumers who handle the product without purchasing can irreparably damage the carrier unit by breaking the card's seam with the remaining carrier. Once damaged in the retail setting, the card is not likely to be purchased and/or used.
The prior art overall carrier unit is also clumsy to handle within automated feeding systems such as those of affixing and/or gluing. The unit's edges are not even on all sides, making automated card feeding sometimes difficult due to miss-feeds, skewed cards, etc.
Furthermore, visually, a carrier unit with the card's surrounding carrier removed is awkward in appearance due to uneven edges. Uneven edges make larger signs, as large versions of the carrier unit, difficult to manufacture for store displays.
Of note, the invention is not necessarily directed strictly to transactional cards and that the terms, words, and/or title referring to uniquely coded transactional card should not be considered limiting. Likewise, the current invention is not limited to traditional cards and systems known in the art. It is further understood and contemplated that the current invention may be used in association with items such as but not limited to sets of uniquely encoded transaction cards and devices, tags, labels, mailers, and other sheet elements. Still furthermore, other encoding methods may be contemplated other than magnetic, scanners, bar coding, or the like.
The current industry is constantly looking for cheaper, effective, and durable uniquely encoded transactional cards as well as methods and systems for implementation, encoding, and distribution to the consuming public. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved transactional card, system, and method of encoding and general use as outlined. The current invention provides an inexpensive and time saving device, method for making, and system where the prior art fails.